Phantom of Shadow
A Phantom of Shadow '''can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have its Orb and are at least level 150. For each task you complete during a Campaign, you receive a certain amount of points. You can try to get a summoning Orb for a Phantom once you reach 200 points or more. Chances: 200- 599 --> 0% 600- 999 --> 5% 1000-1499 --> 30% 1500- + --> 60% You have 168 hours to complete the battle before Phantom of Shadow flees. = '''Basic information = Phantom of Shadow has 3,500,000,000 health. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Rare 14.5M, 2 Rare 65.2M, 3 Rare 128.1M, 4 Rare 311.7M *1 Epic 73.2M, 2 Epic 105.5M, 3 Epic 195.3M, Leg 317.8M Participants: up to 160 people total, with the following distribution: *100 people levels 500+ * 60 people levels 150-499 This battle uses the Monster Stance, Piercing/Resistance, Divine Power and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Combat System' See the Monster Stance page for more info. Phantom of Shadow's stance is 60 ''' *Critical Boost for Levels 2-MAX not verified Decay starts at -5.0 per second, and decreases with successful attacks with a balanced general. '''Ultimate Mode: ***Currently unverified Get both the damage and critical bars to max level to unlock ultimate attack mode. When ultimate attack mode is activated, players have a limited time to take advantage of vastly increased damage and critical chance before both bars reset to their starting values. Players have 2 minutes to attack with +100% damage, and +10% critical chance. 'Piercing/Resistance' This section needs to be written. 'Divine Armor' This section needs to be written. 'Siege Weapons' *weapons are NOT verified 'Lore' Rewards while fighting Phantom of Shadow 50 Health Essence Rewards after slaying Phantom of Shadow Loot thresholds for 99% (too few data, not accurate): *' ': 1 - 14,500,000 (starts at 10,090,000), 2 - 65,200,000 (starts at 55,990,000), 3 - 128,100,000 (starts at 84,980,000), 4 - 311,700,000 (starts at 166,540,000), *' ': 1 - 73,130,000 (starts at 33,870,000), 2 - 105,500,000 (starts at 61,950,000), 3 - 195,270,000 (starts at 138,400,000) *' ': 1 - 317,740,000 (starts at 195,270,000,000) 'Alchemy' * (Save one gem while salvaging). Needs: ** x10 ** x10 ** x5 * (Amulet: 55 Attack, 55 Defense, +40 Physical Pierce, +220 Divine). Needs: ** x15 ** x3 ** x15 * , (Amulet: 70 Attack, 70 Defense, 1 slot, +60 Physical Pierce, +245 Divine). Needs: ** x5 ** x5 **Must also own (not consumed): x1 * (Glove: 90 Attack, 60 Defense, 2 slots, +60 Physical Pierce, +150 Divine). Needs: ** x15 ** x3 ** x15 * (Glove: 120 Attack, 95 Defense, 3 slots, +90 Physical Pierce, +200 Divine). Needs: ** x5 ** x5 **Must also own (not consumed): x1 Item Archives None of this monster items or alchemies are on the archives at the moment. [[Monster Achievements|'Achievements']] *Gold Medal: 87,500,000? pure damage in no more than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Phantom of Shadow 5 Times (1,000,000 min dmg + def): +5 Favor Points Notes *Introduced: October 18, 2016 *See also Phantom of Fire and Phantom of Lightning *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters Category:Divine Monsters